oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki
500 | status = Alive | birth = December 14th | relatives = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Yuki is a Japanese macaque monkey and the chief of staff of the Animalia Pirates Appearance Yuki has the normal appearance of a snow monkey, covered in white fur with yellow eyes, and a light pink face. His sclera are also black. He generally stands hunched over, as monkeys normally do, but stands up straight when acting more human. Personality Yuki is incredibly intelligent, especially by animal standards, acting as Dare's chief of staff long before meeting Jacquotte and making her his first mate. He displays many human-like characteristics as well, often walking on two feet while commanding the other members of the Animalia Pirates. Relationships Whisper O. Dare Yuki possesses a great deal of respect and loyalty for his captain. Even before officially forming the Animalia Pirates, Yuki was the one to personally free Dare from his chains and was the one who decided to go save their friend. Dare returns this trust, and as such, he is the highest-ranking animal within the crew's infrastructure. Powers and Abilities As the chief of staff of the Animalia Pirates, Yuki possesses the third highest authority within the crew, often relaying orders to lower-ranking crew members and communicating their words back to Dare. Yuki generally displays a high level intelligence, pointing out to Dare that Jacquotte was the current user of the Hiso Hiso no Mi, after only observing her for a few minutes. He is even capable of speaking sign language, which allows Dare to communicate with him.A Mutual Hatred: Yuki makes his debut. Physical Abilities Yuki possesses the standard acrobatic abilities and physical strength of most monkeys, as well as a prehensile tail. History Acrimonious Lust Yuki makes his debut alongside Dare, calming him down before he could kill Jacquotte. He communicates briefly with her, confirming her as the current user of the Hiso Hiso no Mi. Later, he heads to another island with his crew, brining out a batch of SMILEs for Dare to use on the populace alongside a group of chimps. They then force-feed the SMILEs to the survivors of the island, transforming some of them into animal-human hybrids to be indoctrinated into the crew.Just Desserts: Yuki, alongside the rest of the Animalia Pirates, ransack and burn a town of humans to the ground, then transform the survivors into SMILE users. Island of the Strongest Animals Not long after recruiting Jacquotte, the crew headed to Gerong Island in order to recruit Haki-using animals. After an attack by the local populace, Yuki was instructed to keep the ship out of reach of further attack while Dare and Jacquotte headed to the island.Gerong Island: Yuki is ordered by Dare to keep the Pan's Flute out of range of future attacks by the Gerongians. After recruiting Haki-using animals from Gerong Island, Yuki accompanied the rest of the crew to another island, while the exterminated a city's populace.Moving Up: Yuki Accompanies Dare as they destroy a city. Bounties |} Trivia * Yuki’s birthday, December 14th, is International Monkey Day. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Animals Category:Pirates Category:Animalia Pirates